<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're Shassie Now by ArcheaMajuar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931579">We're Shassie Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar'>ArcheaMajuar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psych (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.</p><p>Hodně stará věc. Jedna z mých nejstarších povídek, takže čtěte na vlastní nebezpečí, ale chci to tady mít... z nostalgie :) Odehrává se během 1. série.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>Sedím v baru na pláži. Je horko. V Santa Barbaře je snad vždy vedro. Objednám si sklenku tequily. Nechci se opít, jen se dostat do pohody. Mám za sebou těžké dny. Soudní proces dá člověku zabrat. Většina lidí, ne, vlastně všichni, si o mě myslí, že mám pořád moc energie. Ale i mě ten proces unavil. Od doby, co jsme s Gusem založili detektivní kancelář, se mi v životě střídají dvě období - buď řeším případ a téměř nespím, nebo se poflakuji doma a téměř jenom spím. Asi potřebuji dovolenou, abych si odvyknul od toho stereotypu. Gus už mě taky štve. Možná jsme kamarádi už od děctví, ale nebaví mě jej stále tlačit do případů...Sice se vždy podvolí, ale není taková legrace jako dříve.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Více mě to táhne na policejní stanici, než k rozhovorům s Gusem. Ten se zdá být spokojený, že mu dávám více prostoru, aby si mohl udržet svou <em>pravou</em> práci.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Při řešení případu mi občas pomůže Julliet a docela mě baví s ní pracovat. Možná si nejsem úplně jist, zda věří mým jasnovideckým schopnostem, ale respektuje mě. To se mi nestává často.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>V poslední době stále více přemýšlím nad člověkem, který ke mně právě respektem nehýří. Působí na mě divně. Mým jasnovideckým schopnostem vůbec nevěří a je rozladěný z toho, že neví, proč dokážu případy vyřešit, ačkoliv nejsem žádný detektiv ani policista. Má příliš velké ego, aby přiznal, že jsem prostě talent od přírody. Někdo by mě za to nenáviděl, on ne. Určité nepřátelství z jeho postoje cítím, ale...</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Když jsem nastoupil ke svým prvním případům, choval se někdy až agresivně. Když jsem předstíral, že jsem v tranzu a mám různé vidiny, snažil se mě chytit a donutit mě přestat. Teď už ne. Sice se šklebí, ale vždy mě vyslechne. A taky, když mi ve stavu opilosti vyprávěl o své bejvalce, myslel jsem, že až na to příjde, jednu mi vrazí. Neudělal nic.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>A u soudu? Když soudce nevěřil, že jsem jasnovidec a pomáhám policii při řešení případů, on potvrdil mou důležitost. A dokonce s jemným úsměvem, který je u něj tak zřídkavým, jako u mě pocit únavy. Nakonec mi stáhl z aukce motorku, kterou mi předtím zabavili. Proč? Nechápu, jaký měl důvod to udělat.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Zavrtěl jsem hlavou a napil se tequily. Chtěl jsem vědět, kolik je hodin, ale hodinky nenosím. Rozhlédl jsem se kolem v naději, že někde spatřím hodiny. Nenašel jsem žádné. Jen jsem zjistil, že Slunce už zapadlo a kromě pár lampiček na venkovních stolečcích a světla nad pultem, je všude tma.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Znovu jsem se napil a podíval se na druhého zákazníka v baru. Byli jsme tu vlastně už jen my dva. Barman se někam vytratil. Podíval jsem se pozorně. Muž měl hlavu v dlaních, před sebou drink. Zaměřil jsem se na sestřih vlasů, oblek a dokonale vyleštěné boty, od kterých se odráželo světlo. Bylo mi jasné, kdo u stolu číslo 10 sedí.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Carlton Lassiter, vrchní detektiv Santabarbarské policie.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Zamyslel jsem se. Jestli je stejně opilý, jako naposledy, co jsem ho v baru potkal, třeba mi řekne, proč mi vrátil mou motorku. A taky kolik je hodin.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Rozhodnul jsem se. Vzal jsem tequilu a přešel ke stolu s číslem deset.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Detektive?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Muž zvedl hlavu a nedůvěřivě si mě změřil.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Co chcete, Spencere?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Nevíte kolik je hodin?" nadhodil jsem lhostejný tón.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Jedenáct pryč. A teď, bych vám rád..." nedořekl detektiv.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,...nabídnul, abych si k vám přisedl." neomaleně jsem dopověděl a přitáhl si židli.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Když jinak nedáte." smířil se s tím Lassiter.,,Proč tu jste?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Hledal jsem vás." odpověděl jsem.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Nedělejte si ze mě legraci, Spencere. Nejsem tak namol jako posledně." zavrčel detektiv.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Ale já vás skutečně hledal."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>V duchu jsem si gratuloval. Mé schopnosti lhát a předstírat cokoliv jsou vždy užitečné.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Chtěl jsem vám poděkovat za vrácení mé motorky."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Že mi zrovna vy budete někdy děkovat, to mě nenapadlo." ušklíbl se Lassiter a napil se.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Ale, no tak, Lassie. Jste skvělý detektiv s bystrou myslí. Možná jste někdy trochu prkenný, ale všechno kompenzujete svým upřeným pohledem." mrknul jsem na něj a pohodlně se opřel.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassie se na mě podivně podíval. Přesně o tomhle pohledu jsem mluvil. Jen svým pohledem už přinutil se přiznat nejednoho obviněného. Má v těch modrých očích zvláštní lesk, který člověka nutí se zamyslet sám nad sebou.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Tu první část mi pár lidí říká, ale za tu druhou vám děkuji. Příště se budu snažit být více pružný." odfrkl si detektiv.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Váš problém není v nepružnosti. Jste velmi vysoký a působíte jako neohrabaný medvěd. Kdybyste na tom zapracoval, a taky na svém vyjadřování, byl byste mnohem více oblíbený a lidé by vás lépe vzali mezi sebe." oplácel jsem jeho pohled.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Takže mi chcete říci, Spencere, že vy, váš pomocník i O´Harová se ke mně snažíte chovat přátelsky z vlastní vůle? Protože teď jste mě zde naprosto zkritizoval a já nechápu, proč se se mnou vůbec bavíte." napil se znova Lassiter a zvolna se dostával do stavu mírně otupělosti.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Ano." kývnul jsem, "Gus nevím, tomu jste ukradený. Ale Julliet ví, že ve vás je hodně dobrého a umíte být i milý společník a snaží se to ve vás probudit. Změnu, sice pozvolnou, vnímám. Možná se stále šklebíte, neusmíváte se, na všechny štěkáte, ale už dokážete normálně komunikovat. Když jsem vás poznal, všichni se od vás drželi dál a všem jste vadil. Teď se na stanici ví, že štěkáte, ale nekoušete." usmál jsem se a dopil tequilu.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassiter vypadal zamyšleně.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Dneska to na stav opilosti nevypadá, pomyslel jsem si zklamaně. Teď z něj informace o motorce nedostanu. Marním tady čas. Asi se půjdu projít na pláž.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Už půjdu." oznámil jsem Lassiemu.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Kam?" zeptal se nesoustředěně.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Projít se na pláž." vstal jsem a upravil si polokošili.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Mohu jít s vámi?" zeptal se se špatně skrývaným zájmem detektiv.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Pokrčil jsem rameny.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Jestli to není pod vaší úroveň." rýpnul jsem si. Lassiter se mi vždy vyhýbal, přemýšlel jsem. Ale když jsem měl naposledy depresi, taky jsem vzal zavděk jakkoukoliv společností.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassie podrážděně protočil oči, ale bez řečí vstal a společně jsme opustili bar.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Vyšli jsme na pláž, světlo z pouličních lamp k nám slabě dosahovalo, takže jsme něco přeci viděli. Šli jsme podél pobřeží. Byl mírný vítr, který zvedal mořské vlny. Byly zpěněné jako nervózní koně, šuměly tichým šepotem. Pohlédl jsme vzhůru. Měsíc byl asi v novu, nikde jsem ho neviděl. Hvězdy zářily. Litoval jsem, že jsem se nikdy nenaučil rozeznávat souhvězdí. Vždycky jsem byl líný se učit.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassie jakoby vycítil, ano, skutečně má v sobě cosi ušlechtilého a pocity vnímá, na co myslím. Chytil mě za rameno a zastavil. Pak do šumění moře začal svým klidným, již permanentně sarkasmem nasáklým, hlasem rozeznávat seskupení hvězd.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Přímo nad námi leží snad nejkrásnější souhvězdí. Je to Pegas. Vidíte nohy a křídla, Spencere?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Spíše mi to příjde jako krychle s anténkami." řekl jsem vážným hlasem a pootočil hlavu, jestli nenajdu lepší úhel.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Protože se nesoustředíte. Postavte se takhle," řekl Lassie a otočil mě a postavil se za mě. ,,Teď si představte mezi těmi hvězdami čáry, spojte si je. Ty dvě čáry výše, jsou nohy Pegase při vzpínání, ty níže označují hlavu."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,A ta krychle má být tělo?" zeptal jsem se přitrouble. Celkem mě bavilo klást Lassiemu hloupé otázky a čekat, co ta jeho chytrá detektivní hlavička vymyslí.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Ano, Spencere. Vy nevíte o tom, že Pegas měl krychlovité tělo?" kysyle odpověděl detektiv. "Je to jen přední část těla. Jeho nejzářivější hvězda se nazývá Sirrah. V té se Pegas spojuje se souhvězdím Andromedy."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Odmlčel se. Vím proč. Jsem unavený ze soudního procesu a nechtělo se mi stát. Opřel jsem se a že zrovna o Lassieho, to mi bylo celkem jedno.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Klidně pokračujte, já vás poslouchám." ujistil jsem ho a dál civěl na oblohu.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassiter zamumlal něco jako, že o tom pochybuje, ale pak mi navrhnul:</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Nechcete se posadit?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Do písku?" žasl jsem.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,To je hloupost." přiznal Lassie.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Než jsem se vzpamatoval z faktu, že egoistický detektiv umí přiznat chybu, jsem byl odtažen k molu.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Spokojen?" pozvedl obočí.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Dokonale." poznamenal jsem a posadil se. Prkna mě tlačila do zadku, takže jsem se rozhodl si lehnout. Nebylo to nejlepší rozhodnutí, ale vstávat už se mi nechtělo.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassiter váhal. Koukal na mě, já na něj. Pozoroval jsem ho nevinným, bezelstným pohledem. Nakonec si detektiv povzdechl a lehl si taky. Jen, co se položil, nadskočil zpět do stoje. Nadzvedl jsme se na loktech a se zájmem se na něj díval.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Ušklíbl se, sundal si sako a poprvé jsem ho viděl odkládat pouzdro s pistolí.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Co tak koukáte? Tu pistol doma nenosím, nejsem idiot, který spí se zbraní v ruce." změřil si mě přezíravě a lehl si.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Jaké souhvězdí jen pod Pegasem a Andromedou? Nejsou to Ryby?" vzpomně jsem si, jak mi Gus ukazoval souhvězdí svého znamení a shledal jsem podobnost, když jsem si představil čáry mezi výraznými hvězdami.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Máte pravdu. Úplně dole leží čtvrté největší souhvězdí, Velryba. A támhle je Střelec. Jaké jste znamení zvěrokruhu, Spencere?" položil mi otázku Lassiter.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Na jaké byste mě tipoval?" rozhodl jsem se si s Lassiem pohrát a pozoroval Střelce. Můj otec se v jeho znamení narodil.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Jste líný, stále středem pozornosti, bystrý, prolhaný, se schopností kohokoliv přesvědčit o své pravdě. Máte střeštěnou odvahu a neobvyklý styl života. Když se nad tím tak zamyslím, jste jasný vodnář." Lassie byl překvapen sám sebou, jak rychle na to přišel.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Já až tak překvapený nebyl. Všechny své vlastnosti, které teď detektiv vyjmenoval, znám a jsem s nimi smířený.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Proč jste se ptal?" obrátil jsem svůj pohled na něj.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Znamení Vodnáře jde dnes také vidět." řekl a ukázal na pravou stranu oblohy. ,,Ze začátku není ničím nápadné, ale příště už jej vždy najdete."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Ve kterém měsíci jste se narodil vy, Lassie?" zajímalo mně.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Chvíli bylo ticho. Pak se detektiv opřel o pravý loket a nahnul se nade mě. Ukázal znamení, kterého jsme si dříve nevšiml, končilo těsně nad obzorem.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Velmi nenápadné souhvězdí, Beran." sklonil ruku Lassie.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Podíval jsem na něj. Vlastně jsem viděl jen tři velké hvězdy, ale když jsme se podíval pozorně, do hloubky, uviděl jsem spoustu menších hvězd kolem. Při jejich spojení se mi povedlo dokonale rozeznat zvíře, podobné beranovi.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Obrátil jsem pohled zpátky nad sebe, ale vzápětí jej stočil na levou stranu. Lassie se zasněně díval na ono znamení a já snad poprvé viděl zblízka jeho tvář. Téměř vždy zamračené obočí, výrazné modré oči, úzké rty, velké uši a sestřih podle hrnce. Nebylo na něm nic hezkého, ale stejně mě něčím fascinoval.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Náhle na mi Lassie zadíval do očí. Intenzivní pohled modrých očí mě zbavil myšlenek. Chladnou vypočítavost v té modři nahradil smutek, smíření, důvěra. V tu chvíli jsem věděl, že Carlton Lassiter, muž s vrozeným pesimismem a chorobnou podezřívavostí, mi věří. Možná pochybuje o mých schopnostech jasného vidění, ale začal mě brát jako přítele. Ucítil jsem tíhu zodpovědnosti, jež právě spočinula na mých bedrech. Nesmím jeho důvěru zneužít. Jen Bůh ví, čím si prošel, že je takový, jaký je a teď se spoléhá na mě.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Asi bych měl jít." posadil se detektiv a přerušil oční kontakt.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Okamžitě jsem jeho nepřítomnost po svém boku pocítil. Vzepřel jsem se na loktech a opět se střetl s modrýma očima. Nechtěl jsem, aby šel. Bylo mi s ním fajn.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Jaký byl můj údiv, když si Lassie znovu lehnul, blíž ke mně. Položil jsem hlavu na dřevo a díval se na hvězdy. Po chvíli se mi začala klížit víčka. Nechtěl jsem usnout. Zvedl jsem hlavu a podíval se na Lassitera.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Jeho modré oči byly zavřené, tvář uvolněná a pravidelně oddechoval. Usnul.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Usmál jsem se a z Bůh ví jakého popudu jsem jej pohladil po líci. Zděsil jsem se sám nad sebou a znovu si položil hlavu. Jenže jsem to nějak špatně odhadnul a má hlava skončila na Lassieho rameni. V duchu jsem si vynadal do kreténa a chtěl ji sundat, jenže ruka toho ramena se pohnula a obejmula mě.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Nejdříve jsem se chtěl vytrhnout, ale proč Lassieho budit? Tak jsem zavřel oči, snažil se nemyslet na pocit bezpečí, které tato situace ve mně vyvolávala a nechal se pohltit spánkem.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Spencere!" uslyšel jsem</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Spencere!" a znovu. Ne, nechtělo se mi otvírat oči a koukat na někoho, kdo mi říká příjmením.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Shawne, vstávejte." to mě zmátlo. Své jméno jsem ještě takový hlas říkat neslyšel. Zamžoural jsem. Bylo šero, zřejmě svítalo. Rozhlédl jsem se. Nade mnou stál netrpělivý Lassiter.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Konečně." oddechl si. ,,Není nejlepší trávit noc u vody. Můžeme nastydnout a vypadalo by podivně, kdybychom se oba nachladili."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>S námahou jsem se postavil a vydal se s Lassiem směrem k cestě.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Jak se chcete dostat domů?" zeptal jsem se ospale.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Nevím." přiznal detektiv. "Asi půjdu pěžky."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Až do centra?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Budu muset. Autem v tomhle stavu nepojedu." pokrčil rameny Lassie.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Půjdu kousek s vámi." řekl jsem a vyrazili jsme.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Půlhodiny jsme svižným krokem šlapali městem. Když jsme procházeli okolo mého domu, zastavil jsem se. Lassie se na mě otočil s otázkou v očích.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Nechcete přespat u mě?" navrhl jsem, ačkoliv jsem předem odpověď znal.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Spencere..." naklonil Lassie hlavu na stranu.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Tak ne, ale zkusit jsem to musel." usmál jsem se smutně. Stáli jsem tam, dívali se do očí a nějak jsem nevěděl co říct.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Shawne, ten večer, to probuzení...už se to nebude opakovat." řekl mi vážně.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Pokýval jsem smutně hlavou.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Já vím."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Už to vypadalo, že půjde svou cestou, ale vrátil se ke mně. Stiskl mi ruku a otočil se k odchodu. Jenže nějaký impuls z hloubi mé duše se vzepřel a ovládl mou mysl.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Chytil jsem Lassieho za límec, přitáhl jsem si ho k obličeji. Můj pohled se vpil do jeho modrých očí. Podlehl jsem svému instinktu a udělal jsem to, co chtělo srdce.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Jemně jsem Lassieho políbil.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Pak jsem ho pustil a ustoupil.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassie se na mě překvapeně díval.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Dobrou noc." řekl jsem tiše.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Dobrou." řekl stejně tiše Lassie a jeho ústa se zvlnila v nepatrném úsměvu. Otočil se a odcházel směrem k centru města.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Zůstal jsem stát, díval se na jeho vzdalující se záda a přemýšlel jsem.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Skutečně už naše setkání nikdy nebude takové. Bude lepší. Už vím, jaký jsi, Carltone Lassitere. Znám tě dost dobře na to, aby se mi povedlo z tebe dostat to špatné a naučit tě být dobrým člověkem. Takovým, jakým jsi byl dnes v noci.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Tuhle myšlenku jsem si dal jako slib. Nikdy jsem sliby nedokázal dodržet, ale tenhle dodržím, i kdyby mě to mělo zničit.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Spokojený sám se sebou jsem se vydal domů, kde jsem padl do rozestlané postele. Napadlo mě, že jsem se pravděpodobně přes noc stal geyem.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Nespokojeně jsem si odfrknul.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Paráda. Takže si to zrekapitulujme.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Jsem gay, jsem prolhaný jasnovidec a políbil jsem muže, kterého všichni nesnášejí. Ano, to jsem já. Shawn Spencer, těší mě.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Nechám si to vytisknout na vizitky.</span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Šel jsem po ulici. No, šel, skoro běžel. V hlavě mi proudil tok myšlenek.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Vážně potřebuji hodinky. Všude chodím pozdě. To si člověk jednou pustí telku, sportovní kanál 64, a hned se z toho vyklube hodinové zpoždění. Jo, kdybych se díval s Gusem, to bych se nezpozdil. Když mě přinutí se na televizi dívat, stále po hodinách pošilhávám, kdy už ten debilní program zkončí. Jak se může dívat na tak stupidní pořady? Soutěž v hláskování, historický kanál a nakonec dokument o krémech na plísně nohou. Horší snad může být jen zasedání parlamentu.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Došel jsem k přístavu. U vchodu jsem se měl setkat s otcem. Chtěli jsme jet na ryby. Tedy on chtěl, já musel. Slíbil jsem, že tady budu už před pátou. Dokonce jsem vsatl ve čtyři ráno, ale na šedesátčtyřce byl zrovna box...Prostě jsem se zahleděl a změškal loď.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Asi je to tak dobře, pomyslel jsem si. Stejně netuším, jak se ryby chytají a nevydržím být tak dlouho zticha.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Nemohu říci, že jsem to nečekal, Spencere." ozval se za mnou posměšný hlas.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Otočil jsem se, přestože bych ten hlas poznal i v mlze. Sarkastický, ironický, přesto zvláštně utěšující a rozechvívající.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Lassie!" zvolal jsem nadšeně, až se těch pár chodců kolem na nás překvapeně podívalo.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassiter se rozpačitě rozhlédl, pak však znovu nasadil lhostejný výraz, vyhodil kelímek od kafe a vrazil ruce do kapes.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Co tak brzy po ránu? Neříkejte mi, že jste se jen přišel podívat, jak nestihnu tátovu loď." ušklíbl jsem se.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Nemohl jsem si to nechat ujít. Ale rozhodl jsem se vám určitým způsobem poděkovat za případ s tou tenistkou. Netuším jak jste dospěl k řešení, ale bylo obdivuhodné. Nebýt vás, měl bych ve svém týmu vraha." pohlédl mi do očí vrchní detektiv.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>S mírnou podezíravostí jsem Lassieho vyslechl. Moc jsem nevěřil tomu, že by mi poděkoval. Carlton Lassiter neděkuje ani Juliett, když mu podrží dveře. Ale byl jsem zvědavý, co se pod pojmem <em>určitý způsob</em> skrývá.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Nechal jsem detektiva, aby pokračoval.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Vzpomněl jsem si, jak jste svým drzým způsobem chtěl po šéfce proplatit hodinky." pozvedl obočí Lassie a čekal, jestli mi dojde, co právě řekl.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Došlo mi to, jsem přeci jasnovidec. No, dobře, tak nejsem, ale Lassieho mám přečteného, takže vím, co mi vlastně sdělil.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Takže jste zašel za Vickovou, slušně se jí zeptal, zda by ty hodinky proplatit šly. Ona vám řekla, že ano a vy mi teď nabízíte, ať si ty hodinky koupím já. Pak vám dám účtenku, vy jí dáte šéfce a peníze, které vám pošlou, mi vrátíte." usmál jsem se hrdě.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Ano." neochotně přiznal detektiv. ,,Tak jste mě zaskočil, že nevím, co jsem vám ještě chtěl říct..."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,To nevadí, Carlito. Možná si cestou vzpomenete." mrknul jsem na něj.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassiter zakroutil nad oslovením hlavou, ale vzápětí se zarazil.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Cestou kam? Já někam jdu?" podivil se.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Jo, jdete se mnou kupovat hodinky." plácnul jsem Lassiho po rameni a vyrazil směrem k obchodnímu domu. V duchu jsem doufal, že se Lassie vydá za mnou.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Nemusel jsem doufat dlouho. Po chvíli jsem uslyšel zvuk běhu a šustění oblečení.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Nemyslete si, že se mnou budete takhle manipulovat, Spencere." promluvil doběhnuvší detektiv. ,,Jdu s vámi jen proto, abych viděl, že si za policejní peníze nekoupíte hodinky s ciferníkem posetým růžovými jednorožci."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Jednorožci?" zastavil jsem se.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Nevíte, co je jednorožec?" zašklebil se Lassie.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Jistě, že to vím. Bájný tvor zobrazovaný v podobě koně či antilopy s dlouhým, šroubovitým rohem. Ale proč vás napadl právě růžový jednorožec?" zeptal jsem se.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassie znejistěl. Chvíli těkal pohledem mezi mnou a bednou ananasů položených na lavičce. Nakonec se přiznal.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Můj děcký pokoj měl bílé stěny, na kterých byli namalováni růžoví jednorožci. Když jsem se na to jako dítě ptal, matka mi řekla, že jaký je pokoj, takový je jeho obyvatel." V Lassieho tváři se usadilo zmatení. ,,Na tohle jsem si už dlouho nevzpomněl. Kdybych tak věděl, co symbol jednorožce znamená."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Asi vás překvapím, ale vím to." řekl jsem a pokračoval v chůzi. ,,Jednorožec je symbolem čistoty, síly a dobra."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Na reakci jsem nečekal. Lassieho to asi zarazilo stejně, jako mně.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Došli jsem do centra. Chtěl jsem jít k plánu a vyhledat zlatnictví. Byl jsem však hrubě strhnut stranou a přinucen nastoupit na eskalátor. Nesmírně dlouhý eskalátor.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Tázavě jsem se podíval po detektivovi.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Dříve jsem trávil ve zlatnictví hodně času. Snažil jsem si šperky udobřit manželku. Ale asi před měsícem mi došlo, že manželství už nemá cenu zachraňovat." řekl mi a zamyšleně se opřel o zábradlí.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Před měsícem? Co se stalo před měsícem? přemýšlel jsem, ale opět jsem nemusel příliš namáhat svůj mozek. Vzpomínka na večer před měsícem mě navštěvovala večer co večer, než jsem usnul. Teplá noc, tequila, hvězdy, šumění moře a Lassie. Byli jsme oba lehce opilí, ale celý večer jsem si do puntíku pamatoval. A ten jemný dotek Lassieho rtů na mých byl nezapomenutelný.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Sice jsme se stále k sobě chovali jako kočka a pes, ale teď v detektivových safírových očích chybělo něco, co tam dřívě bylo téměř pořád. Opuštěnost. Od onoho večera mi Lassie věřil. A zatím jsem jeho důvěru nezklamal. Přestože při řešení případů jdu na věc úplně jinak, tak se nikdy nepostavím zpříma proti němu. Spíše ho obejdu.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Že by Lassieho ten večer také tak poznamenal a kvůli tomu se přestal snažit zachránit manželství? Možná. Ale pak už se nikdy o nic nepokusil. Přiblížit se mi, být se mnou sám...Třeba si myslí, že to byl jen úlet. Alkohol dělá s lidmi divy. Ale jak je u Lassieho známo, náhlé změny ho plaší. Musí se na něj jako na divoké zvířátko. Trpělivě, klidně a hlavně něžně. Zkusím to tak, nebudu na něj tlačit, zkusím nechat věcem volný průběh.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Spencere!" vytrhlo mě z myšlenek otráveně vyslovené mé jméno. Za oslovením následovala rána do zad.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Uvědomil jsem si, že mě Lassie právě donutil vystoupit z eskalátoru.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Promiňte, zamyslel jsem se." řekl jsem popravdě a rozhlédl se.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassiter se zatvářil pochybovačně a ukázal na obchod po naší pravici.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Jdeme támhle. Mají přijatelné ceny a velký výběr zboží." zhodnotil podnik a vydal se k němu.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Následoval jsem ho.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>V obchodě jsme se postavili k pultu a ihned se k nám vrhnul malý chlapík v kostkovaném triku a prasečím obličejem.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Mohu vás nějak pomoci, pánové?" zeptal se.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Jelikož jsem tušil, co bude následovat, začal jsem se sám dívat po hodinkách.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Jak si to představujete, člověče?! Ve zlatnictví má mít člověk oblek, když už, tak alespoň slušně vyhlížející oděv, ale triko? Asi vám sem někoho pošlu, zda stále prodáváte kvalitní výrobky. Kvalitní personál zde asi očekávat nemohu." spustil kriticky detektiv a se svými 185cm shlížel na muže jako z rozhledny.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Trpaslík se však nezalekl.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Co si to dovolujete? Příjdete a hned po mne ječíte. Tohle si nemíním nechat líbit. Odejděte nebo zavolám ochranku!"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,To bych být vámi nedělal." klidně odvětil detekvit a vytáhl odznak, přičemž byla na zlomek vteřiny vidět i zbraň, kterou měl vždy u sebe.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Podivný mužíček si změřil Lassitera zlostným pohledem, mě poctil znechuceným, a odešel do zadní části obchodu.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Bylo to nutné, Lassie?" zeptal jsem se.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Bylo. Nesnesu, aby se kolem mě motali upocení idioti. A už vůbec ne v mém osobním volnu." zavrčel Lassie a přešel ke mně.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Protočil jsem oči, ale nic jsem neřekl. To je prostě Lassie. Puntičkářský, kritický, háklivý. Lepší se s ním nehádat. Ale pak jsem si uvědomil, že už mne za idiota nepovažuje, právě to řekl. Na tváři se mi usadil potěšený výraz.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Vybral jste si, Spencere? Za hodinu musím být na oddelění."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Co tyhle?" ukázal jsem na stříbrné hodinky s velký ciferníkem. Odpověď jsem opět předem znal.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Těžko, Spencere. S těmihle bych vás nepustil do budovy police s odůvodněním, že byste s nimi mohl někoho zranit. A co támhle ty?" opáčil detektiv.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Ne, nelíbí se mi. Moc obyčejné." prohodil jsem a zkoumal další.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,No, jo. Vy musíte mít něco extra." povzdechl si Lassie a odešel na druhou stranu obchodu.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Po chvíli jsem přišel za ním, na své straně jsem žádné hezké už neobjevil. Lassiter se díval na zlaté hodinky, které však měly světle zelený ciferník a tmavší ručičky. Vypadaly zajímavě. Čísla byla psána římsky.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Tyhle by vám slušely, vzhledem k barvě vašich očí." oznámil mi Lassie.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Vy víte jakou mám barvu očí?" překvapeně jsem se zeptal.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Samozřejmě." usmál se Lassie. ,,Líbí se vám?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Jo, máte dobrý vkus. Asi si je vezmu." usmál jsem se na oplátku.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Hej, vy!" zařval Lassiter na prcka. ,,Chtěli bychom tyhle."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span><em>Prcek</em> se lenivě přišoural, hodinky vytáhnul a vsadil do krabičky. Zaplatil jsem a opustili jsme obchodní centrum.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Hlavně je neztraťte, Spencere." řekl mi Lassie.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Neztratím." ujistil jsem jej s malým úsměškem a hodinky si ihned nasadil. ,,Jdou špatně." konstatoval jsem.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassie mě hrubě chytl za ruku a hodinky nastavil. Už mi chtěl vynadat do tupce, když uviděl, že se dusím smíchy.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Moc vtipné." utrousil kysele. ,,Už vás a váš smích budu muset opustit. Na rozdíl od vás, mám práci. Vicková mi chce něco sdělit osobně."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Než jsem stačil cokoliv říct, zazvonil mi mobil. Přijal jsem hovor a se škodolibým potěšením koukal na Lassitera.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Ten se díval na mě a tiše čekal, jaká kravina ze mě zase vypadne.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Ukončil jsem hovor.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Kde máte auto, Lassie?" zeptal jsem se nevinně.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Proč to chcete...? Volala vám šéfka!" došlo detektivovi.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Jo, má pro mě dobrou zprávu." kývnul jsem.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,A vy si myslíte, že vás svezu?" pozvedl obočí Lassie.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Prosím." udělal jsem psí očka, ale dalo mi práci nevybouchnout smíchy při pohledu na Lassieho, jak přemýšlí, zda mě svéze, či ne.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassiter otráveně souhlasil a pokynul mi, abych šel s ním.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Vašeho kolegu neberete?" zeptal se bez špetky zájmu.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Gus se připravuje na návštěvu svého šéfa. On chce poznat jeho babičku a tak ji Gus učí, jak předstírat, že má obě nohy zlomené v krčku." odpověděl jsem.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Proč, k čertu?" Lassiter se zatvářil nechápavě, ale pak nad tím mávl rukou. ,,Ale proč se ptám, stejně to asi vědět nechci. Nastupte si."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Drze jsem se zazubil a rozvalil se na sedadle spolujezdce. Čistota auta mě překvapila. Ve všech amerických filmech měli policajti v autech neskutečný bordel. Především plechovky od koly.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Vím, na co myslíte, Spencere, a opověžte se mě na to zeptat." zavrčel detektiv z vedlejšího sedadla a nastartoval tu ďábelsky červenou rachotinu.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Ale..." začal jsem.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Dost, Spencere. Tohle auto je moje. Kdybych měl zapůjčeno některé z těch policejních, tak by tam takový pořádek nebyl, to mi věřte. Ale plechovky od koly by se uvnitř rozhodně neválely." poznamenal Lassie.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Ne, byly by tady kelímky od kafe. Jak to můžete pít? Tři smetany, čtyři cukry. S takovou budete mít v pětačtyřiceti infarkt..." řekl jsem mu na rovinu. Štve mě, jak si ničí zdraví.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Já vím." odvětil klidně Lassie.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Dvě slova. Málokdo dokáže do dvou slov vložit všechno, co jsem potřeboval vědět. Jemu nejde o to, jak dlouho bude žít. Ale jak bude žít. Asi má právdu. Co na tom, jak dlouho žijete? Hlavní je, jak život prožijete. Lassie se rozhodl pít téměř smrtelně sladké kafe, protože mu chutná. Možná se nedožije padesátky, ale bude to rychlé. Určitě lepší, než kdyby umíral v devadesáti a stihl si vyčítat všechno, co v životě nestihl. Třeba si dát to odporné kafe. Taky jde do všech akcí s velký nasazení...co kdyby byla jeho poslední?</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>S respektem jsem se na detektiva podíval. Ale více jsem nestihl. Právě jsme zastavili před budovou, v níž sídlí santabarbarská policie.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Vystoupili jsme.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Spencere, první půjdu já. Vy si někam zalezte a za deset minut přijďte. Nehodlám nikomu vysvětlovat, proč jsem přišel s vámi. Dejte mi tu účtenku, vyřídím to se šéfkou hned." požádal mě Lassie.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Rozkaz, lhasa apsos." poslechl jsem rozverně a podal mu papírek.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassie si mě ještě změřil pohledem, který byl napůl rozmrzelý, napůl pobavený, a obřími kroky zamířil po schodech nahoru.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Rozhlédl jsem se a sprintoval za ním. Nechal jsem Lassieho zajít za roh. Když jsme se potkali u přístavu, pil kafe. Takže teď půjde na toaletu.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>A taky, že šel. Schoval jsem se za stůl. Za dvě minuty se Lassie znovu objevil. Opět jsem děkoval Bohu, že umím přečíst lidi. Když se Lassiter vrací z toalety, vždy nahlédne do kanceláře šéfky, nevím, proč to dělá, a pak si jde zkontrolovat svůj pracovní stůl, který je hned vedle jejího kanclu.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Stalo se tak i teď. Jakmile Lassie usedl ke stolu, opustil jsem úkryt a pomalu se plížil ke dveřím do kanceláře šéfky. Zvládnul jsem to, aniž by si mě Lassie všimnul. Postavil jsem se a zaklepal. Hodně tiše. Vstoupil jsem. Nikdo tam nebyl, tak jsem si sedl a natočil křeslo ke vchodu. Chtěl jsem vidět výraz Lassiterovy tváře, až vejde.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Už je to půlhodina, co jsem mu volala. Už tady měl..." otevřely se dveře a dovnitř vpadlo trio Vicková, Lassie a Juliett.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Ahoj," zazubil jsem se. ,,Kde se flákáte? Já tady na vás čekám a vy nikde."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Sice to vyznělo, že to říkám všem, ale pozoroval jsem jen vrchního detektiva, který na mě právě zíral svýma modrýma očima.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Jak jste se sem dostal?" vyjekl.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Dveřmi." řekl jsme jakoby nic a v duchu řval smíchy z Lassieho výrazu. Směs úžasu a vzteku. Kdybych to slovo měl rád, řekl bych, že vypadal roztomile.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Pojďme dovnitř." zavelela šéfka a zavřela dveře. Jules se posadila do druhého křesla. Lassie se</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>opřel o skříň.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Omlouvám se vám, pane Spencere, že jsme vás tak brzy vytáhla z postele." usmála se omluvně šéfka. ,,Ale myslím, že nebudete litovat."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Doufám, že nebudu." usmál jsem se zpět. Nač jí zatěžovat informacemi, že jsem zhůru už čtyři hodiny. To je mezi mnou a Lassiem. Wow, my máme tajemství, napadlo mě.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Pan Leonard Sirtis se vám rozhodl za dopadení vraha své dcery poděkovat poněkud podivným způsobem. Dal mi tři vstupenky na příští zápas, kde bude Deanna hrát. Tady je máte." podala nám šéfka lístky.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Co s tím budu dělat? Nemám rád tenis." poznamenal Lassie.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,S tím jsem počítala. Ale přítel pana Spencera, pan Guster, tenis určitě rád má. Co kdybyste mu ji dal?" zeptala se šéfka.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassie pokrčil rameny a podal mi lístek. V tu chvíli naše prsty jemně o sebe zavadily. Z toho doteku mi přeběhl mráz po zádech, konečky prstů brněly. Zahleděl jsem se Lassiemu do očí. Rozšířené zorničky a překvapený výraz hovořil za vše.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Děje se něco, Carltone?" těkala pohledem mezi mnou a Lassiem Jules.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Ne, nic." vzpamatoval se detektiv. ,,Šéfko, mám tady tu účtenku za hodinky."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Dejte mi ji." řekla Vicková a Lassiter jí podal lístek.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Detektive O´Harová, máte ve výslechové místnosti toho opilce. Už je střízlivý." vběhnul do kanceláře policista Buzz McNabb a okamžitě zmizel, aby se vyhnul poučování o klepání na dveře.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Jaký opilec, O´Harová?" zaujala zpráva šéfku.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Včera večer jsem vycházela z budovy a noční klid na ulici rušil nějaký opilec. Zavolala jsem Buzze a společně jsme ho dostali do cely. Byl tak namol, že nám ani nebyl schopen sdělit své jméno, tak jsme ho nechali v cele do rána vystřízlivět. Ale tady je jeho občanka. " vysvětlila Jules a položila na stůl kartičku.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Jděte, O´Harová." uvolnila Jules šéfka.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Ihned, ak Juliett odešla, jsem se pro položený doklad natáhl, ale byl jsem drze plácnut šéfkou přes prsty. Její netrpělivý pohled mě vrátil zpět do normální sedící polohy.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Vy dva už taky můžete jít." vyprovodila nás gestem ruky. Vstal jsem a s Lassiem se vydal ke dveřím, ale kancelář jsme ještě neopustili.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Spencere, od koho máte ty nové hodinky?" zeptala se šéfka a intenzivním pohledem probodávala mě i Lassieho.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Podívali jsme se na sebe, pak na šéfku a pak na zem. Jako dva provinilí školáci, pomyslel jsem si.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,No, nic. Já si to zjistím sama." došla k nám a vyhodila nás z místnosti.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Než jsem se vzpamatoval, popadl mě Lassiter za límec polokošile a vlekl mě až do postraní chodby. Tam mě přirazil ke zdi a výhrůžně šeptal:</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Teď po nás půjde, Spencere. Ona se nezastaví před ničím. To, co jsem vám chtěl venku říci a na co jsem zapomněl, bylo upozornění, ať ty hodinky do práce nenosíte. Ale když už šéfka něčo tuší, budete ty hodinky nosit, i kdyby vám měla vaše ctěná ruka upadnout, protože to, co si za to budu muset vytrpět, si budu kompenzovat na vás. Všude budete rozhlašovat, že vám je jako speciální dárek poslal Sirtis, jasné?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Kývl jsem. Nechtěl jsem Lassieho dráždit, teď byl opravdu naštvaný a zmatený zároveň. Pak mě napadla spásná myšlenka. Co dělá člověk, když je rozčilený a zmatený? Jedná impulzivně!</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Rozhodl jsem se. Ponořil jsem svůj pohled do těch modrých hlubin, snažil se ignorovat vztek vycházející z nich a jakože nevědomky jsem pootevřel ústa a olízl si rty.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Reakce se dostavila okamžite. Lassieho oči se přesunuly na mé rty a pak zpět k mým očím. Otázka v nich zůstala nevyřčena, neboť jsem se opět sám odhodlal k prvnímu kroku. Jako tu noc před měsícem.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Dotkl jsem se svými rty těch Lassiterových, nepřerušujíc oční kontakt. Ani jsem nedoufal, že by se Lassie podvolil, ale přece. Přestože jako policista někdy jednal velmi zrbkle a agresivně, jeho polibky byly jemné a něžné.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Zajel jsem mu rukou do vlasů a přitáhl si ho blíž.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Dál jsme se ale, díky Bohu, nedostali. Lassiemu zazvonil mobil a se zprávou o vloupání do banky se rozběhl k východu.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Proč díky Bohu? Asi by to nedopadlo dobře, kdyby nás někdo objevil spolu v tak delikátní situaci. Ke všemu na policejní stanici.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Bude více příležitostí, pomyslel jsem si. Zítra je taky den a třeba se potkáme.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Co si to nalhávám? Lassie se mi teď bude obloukem vyhýbat. Potřebuje čas. Hodně času.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>A ten já mám.</span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>Zabije mě. Určitě mě zabije. A když ne, tak mi alespoň vrazí takovou do zubů, že mě ani google nenajde. To, co napáchala Juls, jsem jakž takž napravil, ale to ponížení Lassiemu hned tak z hlavy nevyženu. Asi je to v kýblu, ale zkusit to musím. Nemusím, já chci. Nemůžu v tom Lassieho nechat, vždyť ti motorkáři by ho mohli i zabít. Takhle to u nich má v suchu. A já jsem taky na suchu. Jak zaplatím kabelovku, abych mohl koukat na baseball, to fakt nevím.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Došel jsem k domu, který jsem si pamatoval jen matně. Ale červené auto před domem mě přesvědčilo, že jsem na správné adrese.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Zastavil jsem se před cestičkou, vedoucí k domovním dveřím. Znal jsem Lassieho moc dobře a nebyl jsem si jist, zda tady nemá nainstalované senzory pohybu. Je paranodidní a přehnaně podezíravý.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Pohledem jsem zkontroloval zahradu. Nenael jsem žádné známky bezpečnostních kamer ani čidel pohybu.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Asi to budu muset risknout, pomyslel jsem si a svižným krokem došel ke dveřím. Nic se nestalo, žádný alarm se nespustil. Oddechl jsem si a připravil se na svůj plán. Musí vyjít.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Kolik už je to dní, co jsme se políbili na policii? Deset, patnáct? Kouknul jsem na hodinky, bylo devět večer. Takže je to 22 dní a asi půl hodiny. Přesně jak jsem očekával, se mi Lassie vyhýbal jako srážky Sahaře. Ale dnes je dobrá záminka, posunout se dál.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassie má dnes narozeniny. Netuším, kolik mu je. Možná třicet osm, kdo ví...Dárek mám. Dobrý? Nevím. Lassiemu se člověk nezavděčí, ale tenhle dárek jej alespoň překvapí. Vlastně mám dva dárky, když započítám i seznam motorkářů, kteří dneska byli na jeho spackané <em>oslavě.</em></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Tak dost přemýšlení, Shawne, je čas jít a udělat správnou věc. Snad.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Zaklepal jsem na dveře.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Asi po dvou minutách se otevřely. Za nimi stál vyjevený Lassie.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Spencere, co tady děláte?" zeptal se.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Mám pro vás něco moc důležitého." odpověděl jsem a neomaleně se vtlačil dovnitř.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Už už jsem slyšel Lassieho, jak se nadechuje k prostestu, ale jakmile jsem mu vrazil do ruky popsaný papír, ústa zavřel.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Začetl se do listu a já si mezitím prohlížel interiér. V obývacím pokoji byla pískově žlutá pohovka a slušně velká telka. Neušlo mi, že sedadlo pohovky je mírně promáčknuté a ovladač na něm leží. Asi se na něco koukal, napadlo mě. Stočil jsem pohled do kuchyně. Té vévodil velký mramorový pult, na kterém byl košík s ovocem. Vyskočil jsem na putl a košík si prohlížel. Nic moc, jen banány, pomeranče a ananas. Šťouchl jsem do něj.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Na nic tu nesahejte, Spencere." ozval se detektiv stále čtoucí papír.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Zajímavé. I ve svém domě na na sobě oblek. Jen nemá boty, pomyslel jsem si, když jsem upřel svůj zrak na detektiva. Něco mi na něm nesedělo...Nemá kravatu! A první knoflík košile je rozepnutý. Taková hrubá nedbalost, pomyslel jsem si pobaveně.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,A sundejte svůj zadek z mého stolu!" dodal důrazně.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Poslechl jsem, seskočil a o pult se jenom opřel.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Spencere, jestli je to aprílový žertík..." zavrčel nebezpečně a zatřásl s papírem.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Není. Skutečně jsem za všemi těmi motorkáři zašel a za větší finanční obnos se mi podepsali, že se k vašemu domu nikdy nepřiblíží. A pokud ano, tak to odhalím díky svým jasnovidným schopnostem." ujistil jsem Lassieho.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Detektiv se na mě skepticky díval, ale papír si schoval do kapsy.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Ještě něco?" zeptal se.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Vlastně ano. Díky Juliett jsem se dozvěděl, že dnes máte narozeniny a mám pro vás dárek..."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Tak už mi tu blbost dejte, ať vás mám z krku." řekl ostře Lassiter, ale v jeho očích se zračila zvědavost.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Podal jsem mu pěkně zabalený balíček.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Detektiv si ji vzal a opatrně sundal balící papír. Uvnitř našel červenou krabičku.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Teď jsem zvědavý, jak se bude Lassie tvářit, myslel jsem si. S výběrem dárku jsem si dal sakra práci. Nemusí se mu nutně líbit, hlavně ať mi ho neomlátí o hlavu. To už by mě naštvalo a rozčílit mě, se hned tak někomu nepovede. Jen můj otec je v tom mistr a vytáčí mě každým slovem.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Z myšlenek mě vytrhlo úžaslé vydechnutí.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Co vás to napadlo, Spencere?" podíval se mi skoro vyděšeně do očí Lassie.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Z krabičky vytáhl ozdobné pouzdro na pistoli. Popruhy byly z černé kůže, pouzdro rovněž, ale na něm byly stříbrnými nitkami vyšity iniciály C.L. a také různé ornamenty.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassie si pouzdro zbožně prohlížel.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Dokonalé." zamumlal.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Bohužel, dokonalé není." prohlásil jsem. ,,Jelikož je z pravé kůže, nedá se natahovat jako to, co máte teď na sobě. Napoprvé vám ho někdo musí vzadu zapnout a nastavit velikost."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassiter kývl, položil <em>klenot</em> na stůl a svlékl si sako. Sundal si své světle hnědé pouzdo na zbraň a zadíval se na mě.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Pochopil jsem, oč mě žádá. Sebral jsem svůj dárek a postavil se za Lassieho. Proč si ho Lassie nenasadí sám, já bych mu ho pak jen vzadu upravil, divil jsem se. Ale nechtěl jsem promarnit příležitost, se Lassitera dotknout.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Vzal jsem jej za levé předloktí a provlíknul mu ruku popruhem. Totéž jsem udělal i s druhou rukou.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Pár doteků a už jsem začínal pociťovat pnutí v kalhotách. Zdálo se mi to nebo Lassie dýchal hlasitěji než je normální?</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Lassie?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Ano?" zeptal se mě klidným hlasem, ale rozpoznal jsem v něm náznak chvění.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Mám to utáhnout nebo povolit?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Trochu utáhnout." zamumlal.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Utáhnout jo? usmál jsem se pod vousy. Natáhl jsem ruce a téměř detektiva zazadu objal, ale zamaskoval jsem to tím, že jsem se snažil řemínky vepředu popotáhnout. Na jemné doteky Lassie zaregoval ostrým nádechem.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Řemínky vepředu se mi špatně chytaly, musel jsem se přitisknout na Lassieho celým tělem. Teď jsem bezpochyby věděl, že na svém pozadí cítí můj částečně ztopořený penis.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassie ztuhnul, ale já se jakoby nic dál věnoval své práci. Poodstoupil jsem a popruhy sponou přitáhnul. Obešel jsem ho a ze stolu mu podal zbraň.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Sluší vám." poznamenal jsem.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassie se rozpačitě usmál, převzal zbraň a vložil ji do pouzdra.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Naše pohledy se setkaly. Modré oči mě probodávaly intenzivním pohledem. Napětí ve vzduchu bylo téměř hmatatelné, ale já jsem ho nevnímal. Vnímal jsem jen touhu vyzařující ze safírových hloubek.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Oba jsme se ve stejnou chvíli pohnuli, vzdálenost mezi námi zmizela. Lassie si mě přitáhl a přitiskl svá ústa na má. Drtil mé rty a jazykem se dožadoval vstupu do mých úst.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Objal jsem ho okolo krku. Lassie mě chytil za zadek a vysadil mě na kuchyňký půlt, ze kterého mě ještě před několika minutama vyhodil. Zatímco jsme se líbali, mi Lassie sundal bundu.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Odtáhl jsem se a sundal si tričko. Znovu jsem si přitáhl Lassieho tvář ke své. Jeho chladné ruce se dotkly mé horké pokožky. Začal jsem rozepínat knoflíky na Lassieho košili. Sundal jsem mu ji společně s pouzdrem na zbraň.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Roztáhnul jsem nohy a obejmul jimi Lassieho kolem pasu. Konečně jsme se přitiskli kůže na kůži. Hladil jsem Lassieho po zádech, rty sjel na jeho krk, pokračoval na klíční kost a bradavky. Věnoval jsem oběma důkladnou péči jazykem.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassieho hlasité vzdechy mě jen povzbuzovaly, ale když jsem se rukou pokusil rozepnou pásek kalhoty, převzal detektiv iniciativu.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Sám mi obratně pásek rozepnul, gestem mi naznačil, abych se nadzvednul a stáhnul mi rifle i se spodním prádlem. Dlaní mi zatlačil na hruď, čímž mě donutil si na stůl lehnout.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Pak se sklonil k mé tepající erekci. Nejprve ji uchopil do ruky, na což jsem odpověděl zafuněním, načež vložil polibek na žalud a vložil si ji celou do úst.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>V tu chvíli jsem ztratil dech. Když mluvím, jsem téměř k nezastavení, ale teď mě opustily téměř všechny myšlenky. Zůstala jedna. Proč jsem to s chlapem nezkusil už dřív? Nikdy jsem se necítil tak skvěle jako teď.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Ve spáncích mi hučelo, kapky potu se perlily na mém čele, hruď se namáhavě zdvihala a klesala.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassie zapojil do hry zuby a levou rukou mi hladil varlata. Takhle mě ještě nikdo nikdy nekouřil, pomyslel jsem si těsně než mě zalila orgasmická slast. Vlona rozkoše mnou projela jako dýka a zabodla se mi do srdce. Když jsem se vzpamatoval, veděl jsem, že na tuhle chvíli nikdy nezapomenu.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Posadil jsem se.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Oči jsem měl stále trochu zamžené, ale rozeznal jsem, že mě Lassie pozoruje. Kolem úst neměl ani trošku semena. Musel ho spolknout, napadlo mě překvapeně.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Zíral jsem na detektiva a stále mě nenapadalo, co bych měl říct. Nač slova, činy dělají muže, vzpomněl jsme si na oblíbené přísloví mého otce.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Chytl jsem Lassieho za rameno. Svými rty jsem vyhledal ty jeho, rukama mu rozepnul pásek u kalhot a nechal je společně se spodním prádlem padnou na zem. Levou rukou jsem zabloudil do jeho vlasů, pravou se pak začal věnovat Lassieho erekci. Dělal jsme to někomu jinému poprvé, ale kupodivu mi nečinilo žádný problém dotýkat se penisu někoho jiného. Zvláště, když patřil muži, který umí tak vášnivě líbat.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassieho erekce byla vlhká od kapek touhy, snadno jsem ji zpracovával rychlými pohyby ruky. Detektiv mi sténal do úst, své ruce mi položil na můj nahý zadek, nehty se zatínal do měkkého svalstva.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Zítra budu mít pěkné modřiny, pomyslel jsem si.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Pár posledních doteků a Lassie se se zasyčením udělal. Horké sperma mi vytrysklo na ruku. Ujistili jsem se, že se detektiv dívá, a ruku jsem si bleskově očistil jazykem. Semeno chutnalo podivně, ale už jsem jedl horší věci, takže jsem problém neměl.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassie mírně pozvedl obočí, ale jiné reakce jsem se nedočkal.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Nastalo tíživé ticho.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Už něco, proboha, řekni, křičel hlásek v mé hlavě. Ale já vážně nevím co! Stalo se to všechno tak rychle, snad si to Lassie nebude vyčítat. Má ve zvyku hrabat se v minulosti.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Než jsem se stačil rozmyslet, čím prolomím ticho, Lassie se beze slova začal oblékat. Učinil jsem totéž.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Když jsem si oblíkal bundu, detektiv stál u kuchyňského pultu a zamyšleně pozoroval něco před ním. Nechtěl jsem ho rušit a chystal se odejít. U dveří jsem se však zastavil a ohlédl se.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Stál tam, tak klidný, vyrovnaný, přesto jsem cítil, že uvnitř něj zuří bouře. Je málo způsobů, jak mu teď pomoci. Jeden mě napadl.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Vrátil jsem se k detektivovi. Jemně jej pohladil po tváři. Obrátil svůj pohled na mě. Jeho oči téměř vysílaly omluvné signály. Chápal jsem.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Naposledy jsem si přitáhl Lassitera ke svým rtům.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Všechno nejlepší k narozeninám, Lassie." zašeptal jsem po ukončení polibku.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassie se váhavě usmál. Ještě jednou jsem jej pohladil po líci a rychlými kroky opustil dům. Až moc rychle. Proto jsem nemohl slyšet, co Lassie řekl zavírajícím se dveřím.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Nečekal jsem, že své nejkrásnější narozeniny zažiju ve svých třiceti sedmi letech."</span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Jsem v pořádku, Shawne. Už jses mě ptal včera." usmála se Jules, když jsme ji s Gusem navštívili na policii. Její mise předevčírem skončila dost drsně, když jí chtěla šílená vražedkyně zabít sekerou. Naštěstí mi včas došlo, že je v nebezpečí a dojeli jsme na to strašidelné místo v pravou chvíli.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Gus je sice stále v šoku ze včerejší noci, ale já jsem v pohodě. Sice to tam vypadalo jako v hororu, ale odmyslíme-li si pomstychtivou ženskou jménem Alice, bylo by to pěkné místo pro halloweenskou párty. To si ještě promyslím.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Ale abych si nenechával všechnu chválu pro sebe. Kdybych tam byl sám, tak bych Jules asi moc nepomohl. Potřeboval jsem oporu, kterou mi Gus, tou dobou řvoucí na chodbě strachy, poskytnou nemohl.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Naštěstí mi Lassie, už poněkolikáté uvěřil, že se něco děje a přijel. Jeho kamarádka zbraň s ním byla taky, takže když zamířil na Alici, mohl jsem uklinit Jules. Byla to pěkně šílená práce, ale zase jsme se s Gusem dozvěděli, že jsme jako malí kluci založili legendu.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Pane Spencere." uslyšel jsem.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Byla to šéfka Vicková.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Ano, šéfko?" podíval jsem se jejím směrem.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Spěcháte nebo tady hodinu počkáte? Chtěla bych vás k jednomu případu, ale něco si ještě musím zajistit." zeptala se, ale v jejím pohledu jsem vyčetl, že zůstat stejně musím, jinak bych už další případ asi nedostal.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Počkám." usmál jsem se nuceně a sledoval, jak odchází..</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Já, ne, Shawne." ozval se důležitě Gus.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Tázavě jsem se na něj podíval.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Musím se vrátit do práce. Dneska naše firma nabízí nové léky proti zácpě." podpořil svá slova pozvednutým obočí.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,A ty u toho nemůžeš chybět, že ano?" zeptal jsem se ironicky.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,To teda nemůžu." podrážděně odpověděl přítel.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Tak když je pro tebe něčí kolika důležitější než nový případ..." hodil jsem poslední udičku.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Gus se však nechytil a s kyselým úšklebkem prohodil:</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Bav se."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Rozloučil se s Jules a odešel.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Stočil jsem pohled na Jules.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,No, se mnou nepočítejte, Shawne." zvedla v obranném gestu ruce. ,,Musím zajet k našim a říct jim velice zkreslené zprávy o případu. Je mi to líto, Shawne. Snad se zabavíš jinak." usmála omluvně a také odešla.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Vyhlédl jsem si podlouhlou skřínku přistavenou kratší stranou ke zdi. Sedl jsem si na ni a opřel se o stěnu. Jednu nohu pokrčenou, druhou jsem nechal houpat se podél skříňky. Rozhlédl jsem se a přemýšlel, koho bych mohl pozlobit.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Tak kdo by stál za pokus? ptal jsem se sám sebe. Samozřejmě, že mě jako první napadl můj milý Lassie, ale nikde jsem ho neviděl. To bylo divné. Kouknul jsem na hodiny, bylo jedenáct hodin dopoledne a to si vždycky prochází svůj seznam lidí, které by chtěl, kdyby mohl, zabít při první příležitosti. Tuto oblíbenou činnost vynechal určitě velmi nerad.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Tahle myšlenka mě donutila se usmát.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lidé tu na mě byli zvyklí, takže jim vůbec nepřišlo divné, že si jen tak sedím na skříni a blbě se culím. Jsem médium, třeba si myslí, že mám zrovna nějakou směšnou jasnovidnou vizi. Ale jak by řekl Lassiter, všechny mé jasnovidné vize jsou směšné.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Já o vlku a...Jak je možné, že vždy když přemýšlíte, vás někdo ne zrovna vybraným způsobem vyruší?</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Mé myšlenkové pochody byly přerušeny šťouchnutím do ramene, které jsem samozřejmě nečekal. Zakolísal jsem a málem spadl z úzké skříňky.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Když jsem našel rovnováhu, zaměřil jsem na příčinu mého rozčarování. To však bylo ihned zchlazeno křišťálově modrým pohledem detektiva Lassitera, který stál pár kroků přede mnou a škodolibě se usmíval.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Rozmrzele jsem se na něj ušlíbl, ale mé oči se smály. Od Lassieho narozenin zase uběhla delší doba a opět se mi vyhýbal. Byl jsem na to připravený, ale bylo mi smutno. Tenhle nečekaný dotek mě nabudil k činnosti. Než jsem se však k něčemu rozhoupal, Lassie se usadil ke svému stolu, pustil počítač a dal se do práce.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>To jsem si prve myslel, ale jeho výraz tomu neodpovídal. Díky dobrému postřehu jsem označil jeho výraz extremně soustředěným. Kousal se do rtu, prst na myši klikal jeho zběsilý, prsty na klávesnici se také splašeně pohybovaly a v očích se mu odrážely podivně temné obrazy.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>On už taky? pomyslel jsem si pobaveně. Vyndal jsem z kapsy mobil a napsal Lassiemu textovku.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>Call of Duty? Takhle se cvičíte na policejní zásahy? :P</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Na detektivově tváři se usadilo zmatení, které bylo téměř ihned vystřídáno otráveností. Opřel se o opěradlo a vytáhl mobil. Povytáhl obočí a podíval se na mě.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Sebejistě jsem se na něj usmál a probodával ho pohledem. Po chvíli přišla odpověď.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>Nudíte se a nemáte nic jiného na práci než mě obtěžovat?</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Můj úsměv se ještě rozšířil. V textu byl moc špatně ukrytý souhlas s první zprávou.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>Ne, a celkem mě to baví. :D</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>To mi přišlo trochu chabé, tak jsem se rozhodl k lepší odpovědi.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>Už mě to ani moc nebaví. Chci si promluvit. :)</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Odeslal jsem s obavami SMSku. Co mi na tohle může odpovědět? Lidé ode mě téměř nic neberou vážně, tak snad projednou...</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>Vážně? Jestli jste schopen seriózního rozhovoru, tak za pět minut na střelnici.</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Překvapeně jsem se zahleděl na Lassieho. Ten mi pohled vyzývavě oplatil a zamířil dlouhými kroky do druhé části budovy.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>To šlo podezřele snadno, pomyslel jsem si. Že by se mnou chtěl taky mluvit, ale bál se to navrhnout? Ne, zavrhnul jsem. Carlton Lassiter nezná slovo strach, ačkoliv...Mezilidské vztahy nejsou jeho parketou, tak možná pociťuje nejistotu, což je strachu podobné.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Seskočil jsem ze skříňky, protáhl si záda a loudavým krokem se vydal do střelnice. Přemýšlel jsem, že jestli mě nechá Lassie střílet, tak použiji svůj osvědčený trik. Bude reagovat stejně jako jeho bývalá partnerka Lucinda?</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Došel jsem na místo. Lassiter si právě sundával sako. Hodil jsem na věšák svou koženou bundu.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Jakou chcete zbraň?" zeptal se mě detektiv.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Nějakou mi vyberte. Já se v tom nevyznám." odvětil jsem a podíval se na <em>menu</em> pistolí.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassie se zatvářil kysele, ale něco z krabice vyštrachal.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Beretta PX4 Storm. Sice už starší, ale stále velmi oblíbená. Ráže 9 mm." oznámil mi detektiv a podal mi zmíněnou zbraň.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Uchopil jsem ji do ruky. Byla akorát, sedla mi.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Pak mi Lassie ještě vrazil do ruky tabulku.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Do prkna, už tady nemají tužky." zabručel Lassie. Zalovil rukou v kapsách saka a našel žlutou tužku. Byla podivně ostrouhaná...</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Není to...?" chtěl jsem se zeptat.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Ano, je." štěkl Lassie. ,,Ano, je to ta tužka, která označovala náleziště kulky při Nelsonově vraždě."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Usmál jsem se. Tužku jsem tam dal sám a Lassiter to moc dobře věděl. Pocit, že Lassie u sebe nosí už dvě mnou darované věci, mě nesmírně těšil. Tou druhou bylo samozřejmě černé pouzdro na pistoli.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Jdeme." zavelel Lassie. Dovedl mě až do posledního zkoušecího prostoru. Nasadili jsme si sluchátka.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,,Nejdříve budeme střílet, pak mluvit." pokračoval detektiv rozhodně a vytáhl svou pistoli.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Díval jsem se na něj, když střílel. V obličeji se mu nepohnul ani sval, oči soustředěně sledují terč, ruce pevně obemknuté okolo rukojeti jako kolem...Ne, Shawne! Na to nemysli! To se lehko řekne, ale těžko provádí. V tu chvíli to však bylo nutné, nemohl jsem se nechat rozhodit vzrušením. Ne teď, když budu muset držet v ruce nabitou zbraň.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Jste na řadě, Spencere." uvolnil mi místo Lassiter. Dle výrazu tváře byl se svým výkonem spokojen.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Koncentrovaně jsem uchopil pistoli do rukou. Jedna, dvě, tři, čtyři, pět, šest ran. Cítil jsem se dobře. Už dlouho jsem si nezastřílel a měů jsem pocit, že můj záměr vyšel, neboť reakce Lassieho byla stejná jako u Lucindy.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Na střílení jste chyběl." poznamenal kousavě.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Uvidíme." zamumlal jsem a zmáčkl tlačítko, které přimělo terč přijet k nám.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,To jsem ještě neviděl..." zašeptal ohroměně Lassie.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Dokonalá souhra." položil jsem mu ruku na rameno. Kupodivu se jí nepokoušel setřást a jen zíral na terč.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Všechny dírky po Lassieho výstřelech, byly nyní díky mým trefám dvojdírkami.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,O čem jste chtěl mluvit, Spencere?" podíval se mi do očí, když se vynadíval na naše společné dílo.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Řeknu vám to, ale musíte mi něco slíbit. Necháte mě domluvit bez přerušování, ano?" řekl jsem vážně.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,No, dobře. Slibuji." protočil oči Lassie.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Něco se mezi námi děje. Nevím, jestli to čistě fyzická přitažlivost nebo něco víc..." odmlčel jsem se a hledal v safírových očích nesouhlas. Ale překvapivě jsem našel jen zájem a tak jsem pokračoval. ,,Já...nikdy jsem vztah s mužem neměl, ale vím, že teď chci. A ten s kým chci, jste vy Lassie. Ale cítím z vás, že velmi váháte. Nevím, čím to je...Možná tím rozvodem nebo spoustou náročné práce. Chci říct, že jsem tady a počkám, dokud se na to nebudete cítti. Ale musím mít jistotu, že..."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Nevěděl jsem jak dál. Plaše jsem se na Lassieho usmál.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Že se někdy vyjádřím, co vlastně chci?" zeptal se tiše.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Ano. Potřebuji jistotu, že nečekám zbytečně." potvrdil jsem.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Detektiv si povzdechl a zahleděl se kamsi do vzdálena.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Shawne..." zešeptal.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Mé jméno vyslovené tím hlubokým, klidný hlasem mi vyrazilo dech.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Nejsem zvyklý, aby se mi někdo vrhal do náruče. Asi mi nebudete věřit, ale jste první, kdo udělal první krok do vztahu se mnou." vrátil svůj pohled ke mně. ,,Své city téměř nikdy nedávám najevo. Tohle už ode mne nikdy neuslyšíte: Jsem zmatený. Něco k vám cítím, něco zvláštního a nechci to pokazit. Měli bychom se lépe poznat, než se bezhlavě vrhneme do vztahu."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Kývl jsem hlavou a rukou jsem mu stisknul rameno. Lassie byl vždy tvrdý polda a tahle řeč jej asi stála hodně sil.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Chápu. Mohl bych vás obejmout?" zeptal jsem se. Nikdy jsem nevěděl, jak povzdubit člověka. Objetí mi přišlo jako dobrý nápad.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Odpovědi jsem se nedočkal. Lassie si mě za druhou ruku přitáhnul k sobě a objal mě kolem pasu. Já ruce spojil za jeho krkem.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Odtáhl jsem se, ale Lassie mě stále držel za pas. Křišťálové oči smutně vysílaly tiché díky.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>U díků to však nezůstalo. Lassiter naklonil hlavu ke mně a jemně se dotkl svými rty mých úst. Lehce jsem mu polibky oplácel. Něžnost jeho rtů mě stále udivovala.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Polibek skončil.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassie mě pustil, naposledy se na mě usmál a odešel. Já jsem spokojeně vrátil zbraň i tabulku. Podle mých hodinek přesně utekla doba, po kterou jsem měl na šéfku čekat.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Došel jsem ke kanceláři šéfky. Zaklepal jsem a vešel dovnitř.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Konečně, pane Spencere. Slovo <em>dochvilnost</em> vám nic neříká?" poznamenala kousavě.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Chtěl jsem se z toho nějak vtipně vykroutit, ale mobil v kapse náhle zadrnčel. Přišla mi SMSka.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Pohlédl jsem na šéfku. Rozmrzele mi naznačila, ať si zprávu přečtu.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>V devět večer u tržiště, stánek s ananasy. Tmavé oblečení na sebe.</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>Carlton</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>P.S. Nezdá se vám vykání za dané situace poněkud bizardní?</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Obsah textovky mi na tváři vyloudil šťastný úsměv. Pohlédl jsem skrz okno kanceláře na Lassieho. Ten už zase jel na Call of Duty.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Dobré zprávy?" zaujatě se zeptala šéfka.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Ty nejlepší." oznámil jsem spokojeně a nechal ji objasnit mi můj nový případ.</span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>Zatracené ananasy, zaklel jsem v duchu. Chtěl jsem si sednou na jednu bednu, ale ona samozřejmě podemnou praskla a já si pěkně o ty žluté nesmysly narazil zadek. Ony ananasy jsou vůbec nějaké zákeřné, objeví se, když je nečekáte.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Rozhlédl jsem se.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Jsem nervózní. Hodně. Nevěděl jsem, co se bude dít. Lassie mi jen napsal, ať sem příjdu v devět večer a vezmu si tmavé oblečení. Víc nic. A taky, že mu můžu tykat, ale to si ještě ověřím. První, co mě při pohledu na onu SMSku napadlo, že to bude rande, ale když jsem si připomenul, že jde o Lassieho...Tady asi moc romantiky čekat nemůžu, takže se nechám překvapit.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Detektiva jsem nikde neviděl, tak jsem si ještě jednou zkontroloval svou vizáž. Černé botasky, tmavě modré rifle, černá kožená bunda, pod ní tmavě modrá košile. Pro jistotu jsme si vzal i slunenčí brýle. Bělmo očí mě už párkrát prozradilo.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Kouknul jsem na hodinky. 20:58. Vyjmečně jsem na místo dorazil dříve.Zvědavost mě donutila vyrazit z kanclu neobvykle rychlý krokem.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Musel jsem se usmát při vzpomínce na to, jak jsem se vymluvil Gusovi. Jako každou středu večer jsme se měli dívat na soutěž Americká dua. Ten pořad je otřesný, ale výkony soutěžicích jsou tak směšné, že nemůžu odolat. Většinou. Proto jsem si také musel vymyslet velice pádný důvod, proč se dnešního dílu vzdám.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Kam jdeš?" zeptal se mě Gus podezřívavě.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Otec." řekl jsem prostě a doufal, že to mluví za vše.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Gus však pozvedl obočí a s typickým výrazem <em>řekni mi to celé, nebo si budeš městem chodit pěšky</em> se opřelo futra.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Pamatuješ, jak mě donutil postavit mu psí boudu a až pak mi poradil?" počkal jsem až Gus přikývne a pokračoval jsem. ,,Tak teď ho napadla podobná šílenost. Jako kluk jsem se vytrvale bránil jít s ním na noční tůru do Summerlandu a on mě přinutil tam dneska v noci jít. Ani nevím, proč se tam chodí v noci, ale je to zvyk..."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Proč jses tomu bránil? Copak v Summerlandu je něco divného?" Podivil se Gus.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Neměl jsem zo toho názvu špatný pocit. A to bylo dobře, protože před pár lety se tam točil nějaký stupidní seriál. To zlo tam stále číhá." řekl jsem vážně.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Kalifornské léto nebyl stupidní seriál, Shawne. Byl velmi poučné a duchaplný." bránil tu slátaninu Gus.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Protočil jsem oči a v duchu si vynadal do blbce. Měl jsem čekat, že kamarád zná i tenhe seriál. Nechal jsem to být a zeptal jsem se s notnou dávkou hořkosti:</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Výslech skončil? Už můžu jít?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Když chceš." pokrčil rameny Gus.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Poznal jsem, že Gus má pochybnosti o pravdivosti mých slov. Raději jsem vypadl dřív, než se vzmohl na další otázky.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Budu mu to muset nějak vynahradit, pomyslel jsem si a sledoval právě přijíždějící auto. Nebylo červené, takže jsem se hodně divil, když zastavilo přede mnou. Okénko sjelo dolů a na mě vykoukla hlava detektiva Lassitera. Podíval se na mě.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Budeš tam stát ještě dlouho, Spencere?" zeptal se s pozdvihnutým obočím.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Překonal jsem počáteční šok z toho, že Lassie myslel návrh tykání vážně, oběhnul jsem auto a nasednul.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassie káru otočil a vyrazili jsme. Po pěti minutách tiché jizdy se Lassie mírně podrážděně ozval:</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Nemusíš celou cestu mlčet. Kdybych chtěl mít klid, tak jsem tě s sebou nebral."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Jak chceš, Lassie, pomyslel jsem si. Měl jsem v hlavě celou změť otázek, na které jsem chtěl znát odpověď.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Fajn. Kam jedeme?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Do Summerlandu." odpověděl suše detektiv.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Na tváři se mi usadil spokojený úsměv. Takže jsem Gusovi ani moc nelhal.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Proč?" zněla další otázka.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Je tam jedno podezřelé místo, kde dějí divné věci. Lidé tam už několikrát spatřili skupinku mužů v černých pláštích, také se tam ozývají zvuky vysoké frekvence. Chtěl bych zjistit, co se za tím skrývá." odpověděl klidně Lassie.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,A jak já ti s tím můžu pomoct?" nedalo mi.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,To sám nevím." ušklíbl se detektiv. ,,Třeba tě něco napadne na místě."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Co očekáváš, že najdeš?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Nějakou partičku puberťáků, kteří si chtějí udělat legraci z obyvatelů města." znechuceně pronesl Lassie. ,,Hlavně se mě neptej, jak dlouho tam budeme. Mám zásoby na celou noc."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Takže já strávím noc v Lassieho přítomnosti? To nezní špatně, pomyslel jsem si.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Jsme tady." oznámil mi Lassiter.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Vystoupili jsme a Lassie mi podal košík s jídlem.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>To mě pobavilo.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Budeš jíst jenom v krajním případě, jasné?" řekl detektiv.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Jako facka." zakřenil jsem se. ,,Tak kde je to tajemné místo?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassie mi pokynul, abych šel za ním. Chvíli jsme šli po asvaltové cestě, pak jsme sešli na štěrkovou. Dorazili jsme ke krátkému, ale příkrému svahu.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Chtěl jsem jej pomalu sejít, ale ujela mi noha a už jsem sbíhal svah jako splašený. Dole jsem se naštěstí zachytil o mohutný strom. Zadýchaně jsem odložil košík a otočil se na Lassieho.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Pokoušel se o stejný postup, jaký jsem měl původně v plánu. Také neuspěl. Běžel dolů jako Forrest Gump, ani se nesnažil brzdit.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Napadla mě zajímavá myšlenka. Postavil jsem se Lassiemu do dráhy a čekal. Detektiv zřejmě pochopil můj záměr, neboť neměnil směr a dál se řítil ke mně. Následně vletěl přímo do mé otevřené náruče.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Ale zapomněl jsem na to, že Lassie je o něco vyšší než já. Takže se stalo, co se stát muselo. Přepadli jsme dozadu a já skončil pod Lassiem. Nestěžoval bych si, kdybych se nepraštil do hlavy.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Není ti nic?" ptal se starostlivě Lassie.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Ne, dobrý." odpověděl jsem popravdě. Bolest hlavy nebyla tak strašná, už mě potkala i horší.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,To jsou ty tvoje blbé nápady." odfrknul si detektiv, ale do toho, aby se mě slezl, se moc nehrnul.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Uvědomil jsem si, že sem jedeme hlavně pracovat, a protože mé tělo už začínalo na teplo Lassieho těla reagovat, snažil jsem se posadit.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassiter se zvedl do kleku a přelezl ke kmenu stromu.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Tady zůstaneme. To místo je přímo před námi. Máme skvělý výhled a jsme docela dobře krytí oblečením i větvěmi stromu." poznamenal Lassie.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Dolezl jsem k němu a opřel o statný strom. Natáhl jsem ruku pro košík s jídlem a nakouknul do něj. Viděl jsem pěkné kulové, tak jsem se spolehnul na hmat.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Hmm...čtyři koblihy, sendviče, balíček sušenek a dvě láhve pití.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Podej mi tu menší láhev." ozval se Lassie. V jeho hlase jsem vycítil určité napětí. Nahmatal jsem menší flašku a vytáhl ji.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassie mi ji vytrhl z ruky a otevřel ji. I ve tmě jsem na jeho tváři viděl spokojený úsměv. Podíval se na mě s jiskřičkami v očích. Napil se a podal mi láhev zpět. Očima na mě visel, čekal na mou reakci. Já mezitím nahmátl malinké světlo na baterky. Položil jsem ho na zem a rozsvítil. Nic moc, ale lepší než nic.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Přičichnul jsem k nápoji. Alkohol, to je jasné. Loknul jsem si a okamžitě se mi v břiše rozlil známý, příjemný pocit.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Tequila..." zamumlal jsem. ,,Ty piješ ve službě?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Ta je pro tebe. Já chtěl jenom ochutnat, co to vlastně piješ. Nevybral jsi si špatně." odpověděl klidně Lassie.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Já si nikdy nevybírám špatně." prohlásil jsem rozhodně.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassie se na mě podíval, v očích podivný lesk. Usmál jsem se na něj, ale ihned se zase zaměřil na košík s jídlem. Byl jsem nervózní a večeři jsem mnoho času nevěnoval, takže jsem teď měl hlad. Vytáhl jsem si sendvič, vybalil ho z fólie a s chutí se zakousnul.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Nejsme na pikniku, Spencere!" zasyčel Lassie.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Ale no tak, Lassie." použil jsem svou oblíbenou frázi. ,,Vždyť se nic neděje. Jen moře tiše šumí."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Možná bychom slyšeli i něco víc, kdybys mi tady nemlaskal." odfrkl si detektiv o poznání mírnějším tónem.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Já něco slyším!" oznámil jsem naoko vzrušeně.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Co?" zbystřil Lassie.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Kručí ti žaludku." zazubil jsem se na něj.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Idiote." ulevil si Lassie. ,,Radši mi podej něco k jídlu."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Rozbalil jsem mu jeden ze sendvičů a poručil:</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Carltone Lassitere, otevřete ústa, jste obklíčen."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassie se na mě podíval otráveným pohledem, na který jsem reagoval veselým úsměvem. Pak jsem uslyšel něco jako dušený smích. Rozesmál jsem Lassieho, napadlo mě hrdě. Ale nenaparoval jsem se dlouho, využil jsem toho, že mě pravděpodobně chtěl detektiv opět nazvat idiotem. Otevřel ústa a já mu do nich strčil sednvič.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Překvapeně na mě zamrkal modrýma hloubkama, ale neprotestoval. Opřel se o strom a tiše žvýkal.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Pozorným pohledem jsem se na mého společníka podíval. Normálně bych jej sjel pohledem od zhora dolů, ale jeho tvář mi to nedovolila. Viděl jsem před sebou velmi unaveného muže. Zdálo se, že víčka drží nahoře silou vůle a vůbec vypadal přepadle.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Jsi unavený." řekl jsem, když dojedl.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,To vím i bez tebe." zabrblal.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Kdy jsi naposled spal?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Asi před třiceti hodinami."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Tak proč jsi tuhle sledovačku neodložil? Stejně si nemyslím, že na něco narazíme."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Chtěl jsi mě víc poznat. Jsme sami, je tu klid a taky uděláme něco užitečného." opáčil Lassie věcne .</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,V tomhle stavu, kdyby se něco dělo, moc užitečný nebudeš." řekl jsem suše. ,,Nechceš si odpočinout? Kdyby se mi cokoliv jevilo podezřele, probudil bych tě."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassie si mě nedůvěřivě prohlížel. Jakoby hledal nějaký náznak neupřimnosti nebo lstivosti.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Dobře, ale jenom na chvilku." souhlasil po chvíli.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Divil jsem se, že přesvědčit jej šlo tak lehce. Musel být asi opravdu vyčerpaný. Lassiter si sundal sako, dal si jej pod hlavu a zavřel oči. Copak takhle se dá spát?</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Lassie?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Detektiv na mě upřel své unavené oči.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Prve jsem mu chtěl udělat přednášku o nezdravé poloze ve spánku, ale v těch nádherně modrých očích byla taková touha po spánku, že jsem se vzmohl jen na:</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Pojď sem." a natáhl jsem k němu ruku.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Já nepotřebuji teplou náruč, abych usnul." zavrčel.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Věř mi, že ji potřebuje každý. I ty." mluvil jsme k němu klidným, jemným hlasem jako k plachému zvířeti.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Nakonec se Lassie ke mně přisunul. Nečekal jsem, co zase vymyslí a nekompromisně si jej přitáhnul do náruče. Podvolil se. Položil si hlavu na mou hruď, rukou mi obejmul pas a za chvíli už jsem slyšel jeho pravidelné oddechování.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Podíval jsem se kolem sebe. Nikde nikdo. Skutečně to na místo nekalého činu nevypadalo, protože sem bylo dobře vidět z kopce. Opatrně jsem Lassiemu vytáhl mobil z kapsy a napsal krátkou SMS šéfce, že si detektiv bere jednodenní volno. Pak jsem mu mobil vypnul. Na svém telefonu jsem si nastavil budík na devět ráno a vypnul zvuk. Snad mě vibrace probudí, pomyslel jsem si a oddal se nerušenému spánku za šepotu mořských vln.</span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="articleText">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,Sundejte mu pásku!" uslyšel jsem hlas. Cítil jsem, že mě všechno bolí, ale bylo to nějak vzdálené. Jakoby tělo ani nebylo moje. Něčí ruka mi hrubě strhla pásku z očí.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,Byl jsi moc zlobivý chlapec, Shawne." pronesl vysoký muž. Držel pistoli. ,,Dali jsme si úkol zabít ředitele banky. Ale neposlechl jsi. Copak výhružky nebyly jasné? Jestli to neuděláš, zabijeme toho, na kom ti nejvíce záleží."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>Muž mě obcházel v kruzích. Dostal jsem strach. Nevěděl jsem, proč jsem tam, kde jsem se tam octl a ani si nepamatoval, že bych dostal nějaký výhružný dopis.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,Teď te čeká trest. Přiveďte je!" zakřičel muž. Postavil se za mě, uvolnil mi ruku. Zvláštní, že jsem si doteď ani neuvědomil, že jsem ji měl svázanou. Vrazil mi do ni zbraň, ale tou svojí mi přiložil ke spánku.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>Další dva muži přivedli dvě osoby s kuklami na hlavách. Sundali jim je. Gus a Lassie.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>Podlomila se mi kolena, srdce se rozbušilo. Těkal jsem pohledem mezi hnědýma a modrýma očima. Dívali se na mě stejně vyděšeně jako já na ně.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,To jsi nečekal, že? Jednoho z nich musíš zabít. Budu počítat do deseti. Jinak zabiju tebe."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>Začal počítat.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,Jedna."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>
        <em>Koho? Panebože, koho?</em>
      </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,Dvě."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>
        <em>Gus nebo Lassie? Nebo já?</em>
      </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,Tři."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>
        <em>Gus je jako můj brácha a Lassie...Co by beze mě dělal?</em>
      </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,Čtyři."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>
        <em>Chci přítele na telefon!</em>
      </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,Pět."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>Rozhodně jsem zamířil na Guse.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,Šest."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>
        <em>Kdybych zabil sebe, Lassie by se zhroutil. Kdybych zabil Lassieho, zhroutil bych se já.</em>
      </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,Sedm."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>
        <em>Ale co budou mít ti lidé z toho, že zabiji jen jednoho?</em>
      </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,Osm."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>
        <em>Je to blbost. A vůbec to všechno je divné jako poslední Indiana Jones...</em>
      </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,Devět.."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>Zaměřil jsem se na Lassieho. Strach v jeho očích mi potvrdil mou domněnku.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,Deset."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>Otevřel jsem oči. Kolem mě bylo krásné slunečné ráno.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>Vrrrrr....</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>Opatrně jsem sáhnul do kapsy pro mobil a vypnul budík. Bylo přesně devět ráno. Lassie ještě spal.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>Fuj, to byl děsivý sen. Ještěže jsem se naučil rozhodovat se samostatně i ve snech. Ale kdyby Lassie neměl v očích příšernou hrůzu, tak bych asi Guse zastřelil. Lassiter se nikdy nebojí. Byla to slabá naděje, ale ta umírá poslední...</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>Bez rozmyslu jsem pohladil Lassieho po vlasech. Začal jsem ho mít rád. Předtím tof byla jen zvířecí touha, ale teď už vím, že se mezi námi určité pouto vytváří.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,Proč jsi mě nevzbudil dřív, Spencere?"</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>Trhl jsem sebou a překvapeně se podíval do modrých očí.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,Byl jsi vzhůru jen abych se vyspal?" pozvedl obočí Lassie.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>Mám mu říct pravu? Nebo mistrně lhát? Vždyť Lassiter mi od první chvíle mé jasnovidectví nevěří...</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,Ne, taky jsem usnul." řekl jsem popravdě.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,Kolik je hodin?" zabručel detektiv.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,Devět pryč." odpověděl jsem a dál klidně seděl opřený strom. Lassie už si nervózně sedal vedle. ,,Klídek, Lassie, šéfka ti dneska dala volno."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,Ona ví, že mi volno nikdy nemá dávat." rentgenoval mě pohledem.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,Tak řekněme, že jsis ho nějakým způsobem vybral sám." ošil jsem se.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,Spencere..." zasyčel výhružně Lassie.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>Celou pravdu jsem mu říkat nechtěl. Určitě by nebyl rád, kdyby se dozvěděl, že jsem se mu hrabal v mobilo. Ale stejně to jednou zjistí. Teď ne!</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>Rukou jsem zašátral za sebou a podal mu sendvič.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,Snídaně?"</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>Lassie se ušklíbl, ale sendvič si vzal. Mlčky jsme posnídali. Pak jsem si podal láhev tequily. Ještě tam trochu bylo. Napil jsem se. Ještě nikdy jsem tak brzy po ránu nepil a nebylo to špatné. Hned jsem měl chuť do nového dne.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>Nabídnul jsem flašku i Lassiemu. Beze slova si ji vzal a dopil zbytek.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,A prej, že nepiješ..." zamumlal jsem pro sebe.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,Co jsi říkal?" zeptal se Lassie s mírným podrážděním v hlase.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,Nic, jen, že se půjdu vykoupat do moře." zahrál jsem to do autu.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,Vždyť nemáš plavky." zamrkal překvapeně Lassie.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>Upřeně jsem se na něj podíval. Detektiv pochopil a lstivě se usmál.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,Nemysli si, že tě pustím samotného. Jsem za tebe zodpovědný." pronesl hravým tónem.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>Spokojeně jsem se usmál, postavil se a pomohl na nohy i Lassiemu. Rozběhl jsem se na pláž. Odhodil jsem oblečení a vešel do příjemně chladivé vody. Došel jsem do hloubky po ramena a otočil se na Lassieho. Ten stál nerozhodně na pláži. Rozverně jsem na něj zamával a začal pomalu plavat k bojce. Zpátky jsem trochu přidal na tempu, protože Lassie byl právě po pas ve vodě a já jsem na něj chtěl cáknout.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>Povedlo se. Lassie prskal a vyhrožoval, že mi to oplatí. Ignoroval jsem ho a odplaval kousek dál. Potopil jsem se. Chtěl jsem se vynořit, ale nějaká ruka mi držela hlavu pod vodou. Druhá ruka mě začala šimrat na břiše. Když jsem se začal pod vodou smát, ruka na hlavě zmizela. Ocitl jsem se nad hladinou a hledal Lassieho. Stál kousek ode mě a škodolibě se usmíval.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>Stříkl jsem na něj. On na mě. Skočil jsem po něm. Nebránil se. Chvilku jsme blbli, nakonec jsem skončil s rukama za zády.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,Vzdávaš se?" zašeptal mi Lassie do ucha. Rozechvěle jsem přikývl a uvědomil si, že mě něco tlačí do zadku. Otočil jsem se a podíval se Lassiemu do očí. V safírových očích se odrážela touha a chtíč. Na nic jsem nečekal a přitiskl svá ústa na Lassieho. Vášnivě mi polibky oplácel, přitáhl si mě do objetí. Pohladil jsem jej po mokrých vlasech, pak jsem nechal ruku klesnou na jeho rameno. Druhou ruku jsem položil na Lassieho zadek. Detektiv mě objal za zády.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>Postavil jsem se na špičky, aby se naše erekce mohly třít o sebe. Vzdychali jsme si do úst, kyslíku ubývalo. Potřebovali jsme víc. Lassie sáhl mezi nás a uchopil obě naše vzrušení do dlaně. Rychle po obou přejížděl, voda jen pomáhala. Přerušil jsem polibek</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>Poprvé jsem zažil orgasmus v moři, pomyslel jsem si, když jsem vyvrcholil. Lassie dosáhl vrcholu hned po mně. Opírali jsme se o sebe. Bylo nám jedno, jestli tam někdo příjde. Tohle je mezi námi a mořem.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>Odtáhl jsem se od Lassieho, chytil jej za ruku a vyvedl z moře. V tichosti jsme se oblékli a šli zpět ke stromu. Posbírali věci a vydali se k autu. I cesta ke mně domů proběhla beze slova.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>Zastavili jsme před mým domem. Upřel se na mne pár těch nejkrásnějších modrých očí, jaké jsem dny viděl.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>Usmál jsem se. Naklonil se a políbil detektiva na ústa.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,Díky za vyjmečnou noc, Carltone." zašeptal jsem mu do ucha.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>Mrkl jsem na něj a vystoupil z auta. Došel jsem ke dveřím. Naposled jsem se otočil, zvedl ruku k pozdravu a otevřel dveře.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>Od dnešního dne miluju sledovačky, pomyslel jsem si, když jsem vcházel do obýváku.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>Jaké však bylo mé překvapení, když na pohovce seděl Gus, ve tváři nevyzpytatelný výraz</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,A sakra, teď budu potřebova štěstí jako Leonardo da Vinci v Chyť mě, jestli to dokážeš." zašklebil jsem se.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,To byl Leonardo DiCaprio, Shawne." sežehl mě Gus pohledem.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,A v čem hrál da Vinci?" zajímalo mě.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,To byl především sochař a malíř."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,Jako Michelangelo Antonioni?"</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,Můj bože, Shawne! To byl Michelangelo Buenarotti! Ten o kterém mluvíš, hrál v Přestřelce v Palermu, kterou jsi prospal a stihl jen titulky." protočil oči Gus. ,,Ale hádat se s tebou o filmech jsem nepřišel..."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,Tak proč jsi tady?" zeptal jsem se.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>,,Sedni si." řekl vážně Gus.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>Posadil jsem se a nervózně čekal na důvod kamarádovy přítomnosti.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Budu mluvit upřímně, Shawne. Říkej si, co chceš, ale nepovažuji tě za naprosto svéprávného člověka. Část mnou vydělaných peněz jde na tebe. Za poslední půlrok jsme sice prá případů vyřešili, ale jakmile je uzavřeme, vypaříš se a dokud nám napřidělí další, nemám o tobě žádné zprávy. Myslím si, že mám právo vědět, co se s tebou děje." řekl mi narovinu Gus.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Chvíli jsem mlčel. Třídil myšlenky. Bylo mi jasné, že jednoho dne na podobný rozhovor dojde. Teď se jen rozhodnout, zda mlžit nebo říci čistou pravdu. Podíval jsem se příteli do očí. Skutečně má o mě strach.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Řeknu ti pravdu, Gusi, ale nebudeš mi tady tropit scény. Hádám se s tebou rád o blbostech, ale v tomhle budu neústupný. Je to mé rozhodnutí." Myslel jsem to vážně. Nechci, aby se Gus pletl mezi mě a Lassitera.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Gus se na mě podezřívavě díval, ale přikývl.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>No, jo, ale co mu mám říct?, aby to s ním neseklo? napadlo mě.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Navázal jsem s jedním mužem poněkud intimnější kontakt." vypadlo ze mě.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Chvíli bylo ticho.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Ty-jsi-gay?" vysoukal ze sebe Gus.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Už to tak vypadá." založil jsem si ruce na prsou. ,,Vadí ti to?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,No, pokud mě nebudeš osahávat, tak jsem to ochoten skousnou. Jsi můj nejlepší přítel." usmál se mírně Gus. ,,Znám ho?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Jo, znáš ho."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Už dlouho?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Je rok dlouhá doba?" zeptal jsem se.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Gus už otvíral ústa, ale nakonec je zavřel. Poulil na mě udiveně oči.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Že by mu to došlo? podivil jsem se.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Ne, to ne!" vyjekl Gus.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Lassiter." pronesl jsem klidně.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Kdyby Gus nebyl černoch, asi by naprosto zbledl. Takhle se mu jen zvětšily nosní dírky a prohloubil dech. Uklidňoval se.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,A máš ho rád nebo spolu jen spíte?" otázal se již klidnější Gus.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Mám ho hodně rád a doufám, že i on mě." usmál jsem se.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Blázne..." zakroutil hlavou Gus, ale v tu chvíli už jsme věděl, že se mezi mě a Lassieho stavět nebude.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Chceš někam zajít?" napadlo mě. ,,Bowling?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Jo, potřebuju jít ven. Dnešek byl celkem vyčerpávající na můj mozek." zamumlal Gus a vystřel z domu. Já jen pobaveně pokrčil rameny a vydal se za ním.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Ležím vedle Lassieho. Ještě z nás sála horko a poslední záchvěvy vzrušení. Naše první milovní, povzdechl jsem si vduchu. Ještě nikdy jsem nebyl tak šťastný, jako teď, po boku své lásky. Už jsem Lassiemu tolikrát chtěl říct, že ho miluju, ale pořád jsem nenašel správnou příležitost. Když velká událost, tak s velkým obecenstvem, napadlo mě a potměšile jsem se usmál. Lassie nesmí nic tušit. Asi bude nejdříve zuřit, ale jak já miluju, když z jeho očí srší jiskry.. Ať už vzteku, radosti, či vzrušení...</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Zítra uzavřeme případ?" zeptal jsem se svého milence.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Jo..." zabručel Lassie.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,A nemohl by jsi udělat vyjímku? Celý případ jsem vyšetřoval podle tebe, tak alespoň závěr nechej, prosím, na mně." pohladil jsem jej po černočerných vlasech.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassiter se na mě pochybovačně podíval.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Nebudeš litovat." ujistil jsem jej s lišáckým úsměvem.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Obávám se, že budu. Ale, co mám s tebou dělat." oplatil mi Lassie úsměv, přitáhl si mne k polibku a znovu zavřel oči.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Já po chvíli usnul také, se spokojeným a natěšeným pocitem u srdce.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Na druhý den nás Lassie dovezl na stanici. Vešli jsme do budovy a zastavili se před kanceláří šéfky.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Tak kde ten tvůj extravagatní výstup proběhne? Budeš se potácet po její kanceláři nebo se spokojíš s destrukcí hlavního sálu?" zeptal se ironicky Lassie.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Já se rozhlídnul kolem. Bylo tady dost lidí a to se mi líbilo. Laškovně jsem se uculil na Lassieho, což u něj vyvovalo pozdvihnutí obočí a možná i trochu vyděšený pohled v očích.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Co ta moje lopata zase vymyslí, muselo se Lassiterovi honit hlavou.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Pánové? Co tady tak nečinně postáváte? Už pro mě máte výsledek?" zeptala se přísně šéfka, právě se vynořivší z nitra své policejní nory.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Samozřejmě." odtušil Lassie. ,,Pak Spencer vám jej jistě rád předloží."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassie se následně opřel o jeden ze sloupů a vyčkával.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Teď se na mě soustředila Vicková, ale já si chtěl získat pozornost všech přítomných. Nejprve jsem se se šíleným výkřikem svalil na zem. Pak jsem se rychle zvedl, skočil na stůl a přeskočil na další. Následně jsem se přesunul před čumily z celého oddělení a začal tancovat makarenu.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>To už jsem si byl jistý, že na mě civí všichni a jeleními skoky jsem se odebral zpět před šéfku.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Vrahem právníka Kendyho Toronta jeeeee, jeeee, jeeee," začal jsem znova tančit na místě. To už Lassie nevydržel, postavil se ke mně a podržel mě za ramena.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Mluv už, Spencere." zavrčel.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Já se na něj zářivě usmál a Lassie trochu zaskočeně ustoupil. Nečekal, že se na něj budu zubit uprostřed skoro třiceti lidí.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Je to sice velice nečekané, ale viníkem se stává, poprosím o fanfáru..." rozhlédl jsem se kolem, ale když se nikdy troubit neodvážil, tak jsem vydal pár zvuků a konečně vyslovil jméno kriminálního živla: ,,Chuan La Brusco!"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Užaslý výraz zbrázdil tvář Karen Vickové a i poloviny přítomných policistů. Jen Lassie zakoulel očima a otráveně se mračil, ale já jsem věděl, že se v hloubi duše dobře baví.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Jak mi to vysvětlíte, Spencere?" zeptala se netrpělivě šéfka.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Jednodušéééé." udělal jsem piruetu. Pak jsem znova vyskočil na něčí stůl, udělal holubičku a plavým skokem přistál před Lassiem. Zadíval jsme se mu do očí a položil ruku na jeho jemné, uhlově černé vlasy.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Magická hlava detektiva Lassitera mi napověděla, že vrahem bude někdo, kdo je v úzkém příbuzenském svazku s obětí." teď jsem si přiložil druhou ruku k spánku, aby mé vidiny působily věrohodněji. ,,Vydali jsme se s Lassiem za matkou, otcem i sestrou oběti. Ta nám řekla, že se skutečně s bratrem neměli v oblibě a časté rozpory mezi nimi je dovedli až k soudu. Ona sama věděla, že její bratr je nejschopnější právník ve státě a nebyla ochotna se smířit se soudní prohrou. Donutila svého manžela, aby nějak zakročil."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Odmlčel jsem se, jelikož už se mi Lassie vytrhl a udělal pár kroků zpět s varovným pohledem v očích. Já jsem toho nedbal a pomalu šel za ním. Když detektiv narazil zády na zeď, zastavil jsem se půl metrů před ním.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Stále nás sledovalo nesčetné množství zvědavých párů očí.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Svými dlaněmi jsem stisknul Lassieho ramena a pokračoval v proslovu.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Sestra oběti ovšem netušila, že se její manžel odhodlá k vraždě. A jak k ní, vrchní detektive Lassitere, došlo?" vyzval jsem Lassieho, aby se taky připojil.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Vzal plyšového medvěda a došel s ním až k Torontovu domu." řekl Lassie a fascinovaně mi zíral do očí. Asi začínal chápat o co mi jde.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Za zástěrkou, že se přišel omluvit za chování své ženy se dostal dovnitř." pokračoval jsem a ještě se o něco k Lassiterovi přiblížil.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Posadili se, chvíli mluvili a nakonec La Brusco Toronta plyšovým medvědem zadusil." zakončil Lassie.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Bravo, detektive." naklonil jsem svou tváři ke svému milenci. ,,To si zaslouží odměnu." a políbil jsem jej na rty.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Lassie nejprve strnul, ale pak mi zašeptal do úst:</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Ty mně jednou zabiješ, Spencere..." a jemně mě kousnul do spodního rtu.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Možná láskou, Carltone. Miluju tě, ty můj vytáhlý zamračený detektive." usmál jsem se láskyplně na člověka, za nímž bych i do pekla šel.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>V Lassieho očích jsem na chvíli zahlédl slzy, ale pak si mě přitáhl do náručí.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Bez ohledu na bandu policejních ohařů kolem nás, mi pověděl:</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Dal jsi mi znova sílu žít, děkuji, že jsi, Shawne. Taky tě miluju."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Klidně jsem si tam stáli, užívali si svou chvilku naprosté upřímnosti a dlabali na celý svět.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,No, tak běžte něco dělat a nezírejte!" ozval se překvapivě klidný hlas šéfky Vickové.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Odtáhl jsem se od své lásky a rozhlédl se po publiku. Většina na nás zírala s otevřenými ústy, ale už se pomalu začali trousit zpět ke svým pracovním stolům.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Šéfka zavrtěla hlavou a změřila si nás podezřívavým, ale částečně i potěšeným pohledem.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Vy jste samé překvapení, pane Spencere. Máte štěstí, že nejste stabilním členem našeho týmu." mrkla na mě a odešla do své kanceláře připravit zatykač na La Brusca.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Pak jsem zahlédl Julliet, která se spokojeně usmívala a vypadala, že je ráda za nís oba.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Široce jsem se zazubil na Lassieho, který na mě něžně shlížel.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Netušil jsem, že uzavírání případů může mít tak romantický náboj." objal mě kolem pasu.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Ato ještě nevíš, jaký to bude mít náboj, až o svém vztahu řekneme mému otci." oplatil jsem detektivovi objetí.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Ale né..." zasténal Lassie. ,,Tvůj otec je horší, než ucpaná toaleta na sjezdu důchodců."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Copak to říkáš? Vždyť za pár desítek let budu stejný." odporoval jsem.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>,,Nebudeš, lásko, nebudeš. Ty totiž budeš ještě horší." usmál se upřímně Lassie a společně jsme vyšli z budovy vstříc krásnému, slunečnému dni v Santa Barbaře.</span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>